moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victrienne Falconheart
Victrienne Falconheart is a high elven battlemage serving in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army. Before the fall of Quel'thalas, she was a magistrix among her people. Now, she is an intensely private émigré who elected to join Stormwind's military after the death of her daughter in service to the Crown. Appearance Victrienne's pale face is at once stern and haughty, dispassionate and elegant. She has high, prominent cheekbones and long, thin white eyebrows, sharp and majestic. These frame her icy blue eyes, their hard, penetrating quality amplified by the cold glow of mana that radiates from them. Her mouth is poised constantly in a look of slight displeasure, and a dagger-like, aquiline nose completes the image. Around her face, silvery-white hair is pulled back in a tight bun. With that, and her skin the colour of fine white marble, she seems like the proud statue of some ancient elven queen. The elf cuts a trim figure, with her back perfectly straight, her hands clasped behind her, and her head held high atop her slender neck. She manages to be tall without being lanky. Instead, her height gives her presence and an austere elegance. She's clad in the silky blue robes of a Stormwind battlemage. She has the collar buttoned high, all the way to the top of her long neck. The gold trim and matching epaulets are polished to a sparkling hue, while, at her side, a slender mage-blade sways with each move she makes. History Victrienne lived most of her life in the relative peace long before the First War. Born into the wealthy noble house of Falconheart, she received extensive magical training at the Falthrien Academy. She honed her craft and her refined mannerisms over hundreds of years. With a mind for rules and a natural aptitude for magic, she pursued a long career as a scholar, studying and practicing the arcane arts, including many considered esoteric or archaic. After hundreds of years of study and meditation, Victrienne successfully sought a place amongst Quel'thalas' ruling magisters. With the wealth and power afforded by her station, Victrienne set about building an extensive collection of magical lore – books and scrolls, enchanted objects, rare reagents, even a small menagerie of beasts. Many years her appointment as a magistrix, Victrienne conceived and gave birth to a daughter, named Alarae. She was unmarried and never revealed the identity of her child's father. Those who knew her believed that she had decided that she and she alone was best able to raise her legacy. Victrienne watched dispassionately as the events of the First War unfolded to the south. While the destruction of Stormwind was concerning, it was not an existential threat, and she cared little for the fates of humans. Thus, as the Alliance of Lordaeron began to take shape, she was among those who advocated in favour of isolation and against membership. When Quel'thalas fell to the Scourge, Victrienne was able to escape the city ahead of the undead advance, along with her daughter and many of her precious possessions. However, the decision to retreat did not come easily. The mage had abandoned her home. She fled to Stormwind, then in the final stages of its reconstruction, and settled there, using her resources to construct a secluded estate on the city's outskirts. There she was content to linger for for a decade, stubbornly remaining aloof to the affairs of the city around her while simultaneously rejecting any of the efforts of her kin to re-establish their homeland as futile and doomed to failure. Her daughter, Alarae, decided differently. Adapting to culture of her adoptive human home, she eventually decided to repay her debt to the city by joining the army to face the Iron Horde. Victrienne did not approve of the decision, viewing it as a waste of her daughter's potential and a risk to her life. Time proved Victrienne right: Alarae was killed in action in Draenor only months after her enlistment. The death of her daughter shook Victrienne into action. Though she has no particular love of Stormwind, she enlisted immediately upon learning of Alarae's death. She feels that the only way that she can honour her daughter's memory is to take her place. That hardship which Victrienne has taken upon herself, she hopes, will eventually cleanse her of the guilt she feels, or else lead to her death. Service with the First Regiment Since enlisting with the First Regiment, Victrienne has participated in the Pirate King's War, lending her magic in support of a number of its engagements. She likewise took part in the Regiment's deployment to the Burning Steppes for the purposes of fortifying the small outpost of Morgan's Vigil. In aid of that objective, Victrienne provided warding spells for the outpost's walls and the surrounding area. She has also written and published The Arcane Mysteries, a collection of essays drawn largely from surviving manuscripts from her time in Quel'thalas.Category:The First Regiment Category:High Elf Category:Mages Category:Mage Circle of Mirwood Category:Characters